Charge
Charge is a biotic power exclusive to Vanguards and Tela Vasir in Mass Effect 2. The Vanguard uses biotics to augment speed and strength, and charges across the battlefield towards a target. This culminates in a powerful collision that sends unprotected enemies flying backward, inflicting massive damage. The collision negates the mass of an enemy, allowing for even the largest of enemies to be sent flying backwards. This power also compensates for impeding obstacles, by allowing the Vanguard to 'phase' through solid objects en route to their target. It can also be used on enemies who have been levitated by other biotic talents, and can multiply physics damage to send them off into the distance. Mass Effect 2 Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds **'Range': 40.00 meters **'Impact Force': 350.00 newtons *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds **'Range': 40.00 meters **'Impact Force': 550.00 newtons **'Shield Strength': 50.00% of maximum shields **'Shield Duration': 4.00 seconds *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds **'Range': 40.00 meters **'Impact Force': 750.00 newtons **'Shield Strength': 75.00% of maximum shields **'Shield Duration': 4.00 seconds Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Heavy Charge *Your biotic focus is so intense that not only does the charge flatten enemies, but also your reaction speed is increased, slowing the world around you as you come out of the charge. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds **'Range': 40.00 meters **'Impact Force': 1000.00 newtons **'Shield Strength': 100.00% of maximum shields **'Shield Duration': 4.00 seconds Area Charge *Your mass effect field now bursts on impact, sending out energy that can damage multiple opponents and knock them off their feet. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds **'Range': 40.00 meters **'Impact Force': 750.00 newtons **'Shield Strength': 75.00% of maximum shields **'Shield Duration': 4.00 seconds **'Impact Radius': 3.00 meters Player Notes *Charge requires a target and a clear line of sight to function. Some enemies cannot be targeted by Charge, often because Shepard could not physically reach the areas where those enemies are located, for example. *Charge is intentionally unaffected by the Biotic Cooldown upgrade; It is affected by all other cooldown effects though.According to Christina Norman on the Bioware social forums. *At rank 2 and above, Charge instantly restores or boosts the user's shields, allowing you to stay in action longer and to survive the most dire of situations. *On occasion, it will appear as if Shepard is doing the starting animation for Charge, but it will not continue. This forces you into a cooldown cycle without the shield boost that accompanies Charge. This will sometimes occur if Charge is activated at the exact moment your target is killed. *Charge is also useful when pinned down by enemy gunfire, as the player can rush through the enemy's blockade and catch the enemy off-guard. Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Biotic Charge Smash into a target while encased in this biotic barrier, leveling your opponents. Invulnerable while this power is in effect. *'Recharge Speed:' 10 sec (14 krogan) *'Damage:' 250 (400 multiplayer non-krogan, 500 krogan) *'Force:' 500 N (650 multiplayer non-krogan, 750 krogan) *'Barrier Restored:' 50% Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec (11.2 krogan) Rank 3: Force & Damage Increase damage and force by 20% (30% multiplayer non-krogan). *'Damage:' 300 (520 multiplayer non-krogan, 600 krogan) *'Force:' 600 N (845 multiplayer non-krogan, 900 krogan) Rank 4: Force & Damage/Radius Force & Damage Increase damage and force by 30%. (40% multiplayer non-krogan) *'Damage:' 375 (680 multiplayer non-krogan, 750 krogan) *'Force:' 750 N (1105 multiplayer non-krogan, 1125 krogan) Radius Hit up to 2 additional targets within 2 meters of the impact point. Rank 5: Weapon Synergy/Power Synergy Weapon Synergy Increase weapon damage by 15% (25% multiplayer) for 3s (5 multiplayer) after a successful Biotic Charge. Power Synergy Increase power damage and force by 25% (40% multiplayer) for 15s (10 multiplayer) after a successful Biotic Charge. Krogan Battlemaster Rank 5: Weapon Synergy/Melee Synergy Weapon Synergy Increase weapon damage by 15% for 3s after a successful Biotic Charge. Melee Synergy Increase melee damage by 25% (40% multiplayer) for 4 (5 multiplayer) seconds after a successful Biotic Charge. Rank 6: Bonus Power/Barrier Bonus Power Give Biotic Charge a 25% (33% multiplayer) chance of not triggering a cooldown. Barrier Increase barriers by an additional 50% after a successful Biotic Charge. *'Barrier Restored:' 100% Player Notes *Charge can be combined with any lasting duration Biotics such as Warp, Pull, etc. to perform a Biotic Explosion. *Reave is another excellent choice as a Vanguard setup power for a biotic explosion. It hits the target instantly, so it can be triggered immediately before Charge, and with the Radius evolution, a single Reave, then Charge and Nova can cause multiple biotic explosions. It is also an alternative to Pull for dealing with Guardian shields, and if you trigger the Charge quickly enough, their shield will still be down and your Charge will still hit them. Lastly, Reave provides a damage reduction bonus that will come in handy should your followup Nova not kill the target. *Players can perform a powerful combo by spamming both Biotic Charge and Nova consecutively. First use Biotic Charge to quickly reach a group of enemies, use a heavy melee attack on a single enemy, and then use Nova immediately - Nova uses the Vanguard's barrier and thus has no cool-down period - to do damage, and cause knock-back, to all enemies within close-range. Provided the player has upgraded Biotic Charge with the Rank 6 Barrier evolution and has a quick enough power recharge rate this combo can be spammed infinitely. This is a very good strategic approach, provided the player retreats out of melee-range immediately after using Nova when facing Brutes, Banshees or Kai Leng. *Biotic Charge also allows the queuing of shots if timed correctly. Because of the animation of the charge, it is impossible shoot during the charge. This results in your weapon firing just after the charge animation finishes. With a weapon that can be charged up, like the Graal Spike Thrower, Geth Plasma Shotgun, or Arc Pistol, the weapon charge can be started before the Biotic Charge, and if the trigger is released during the animation, your enemy will take the full force of the shot while also being damaged by the Biotic Charge. The same thing happens with non-charged weapons, except the trigger must be pressed and released during the animation. This is useful as it eliminates the need to aim shots as most enemies will topple and fly away as a result of the Charge. *Following the August 21 buff to Biotic Charge, non-krogan vanguards who invested in Rank 4 "Radius" may now stagger Phantoms above silver difficulty with this power. *In Multiplayer, Gold and Platinum difficulties, Charge and Vanguards are ill-advised as there are many enemies that appear, with the exception of Geth on Gold difficulty, that can execute you. Brutes, Banshees, Phantoms can all execute a Vanguard upon the landing of the charge. Vanguards are especially ill-advised when facing Reapers on Platinum difficulty as almost every enemy can easily execute a Vanguard. Availability *'Single-Player:' Vanguard *'Multiplayer:' Asari Vanguard, Drell Vanguard, Human Vanguard, Krogan Battlemaster, N7 Slayer Vanguard, Project Phoenix Vanguard References Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Biotics Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 3